Kiss Me?
by Yua Antara SN
Summary: : Drabble singkat tentang Sasuke yang selalu berusaha untuk mendapat ciuman dari Naruto dihari-hari kebersamaan mereka. [SasuNaru] Special dedicated to Naruto's Birthday. Warning : Boys Love, Shounen Ai, Oneshot. Feel free to leave this page if you don't like it.


**Kiss Me?**

Disclaimer :

Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto

Story :

Punya saya, semua karakter dipinjam dari punya om MK

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Pairing : SasuNaru (Sasuke X Naruto)

Warning : AU, One shoot, Typos as always, OOC, Boys Love, Shounen-Ai, SasuNaru [Sasuke X Naruto], Don't like don't read! Feel free to leave this page if you don't like it. I've warned you already!

Summary : Drabble singkat tentang Sasuke yang selalu berusaha untuk mendapat ciuman dari Naruto dihari-hari kebersamaan mereka. [SasuNaru] _Special dedicated to Naruto's Birthday._ _Warning : Boys Love, Shounen Ai, One Shoot. Feel free to leave this page if you don't like it._

.

.

.

 **ENJOY**

.

.

.

* * *

~ナルトはサスケへ~

" _Dobe_."

"Kenapa _teme_?"

"Aku butuh obat."

"Eh?! Kau sakit? Obat apa yang kau perlu?" Nada panik terdengar jelas dari suara Naruto.

Sasuke menyeringai.

"Bibirku terluka _dobe_. Aku butuh bibirmu sebagai obat. _Kiss me_?"

Berakhir dengan bibir Sasuke yang benar-benar terluka akibat dilempar buku oleh Naruto.

~ナルトはサスケへ~

" _Dobe_? Kau terlihat kesepian hari ini."

"Huh?" Iris biru itu mengerjap kebingungan, tidak merasa kesepian. Bukankah Sasuke sedang bersamanya?

"Bibirmu terlihat kesepian... Ingin bertemu bibirku... _Kiss me_?"

Sasuke langsung kesepian ditinggal Naruto yang pergi dengan membanting pintu kelas dengan keras.

~ナルトはサスケへ~

" _Dobe_? Dekatkan lagi wajahmu."

"Diamlah _teme_ , aku sedang berusaha meniupi matamu yang kelilipan."

"Bukan ditiup tapi didorong."

"Huh?!" Naruto berhenti sejenak dari aktivitas, menatap intens _onyx_ di depannya. Tangannya pun masih setia menangkup wajah Sasuke, "Didorong? Maksudmu?"

"Hn. Didorong dari belakang, wajah kita lebih dekat lalu bibirmu bertemu dengan bibirku... _Kiss me_?"

Sepersekian sekon kemudian Sasuke didorong menjauh dengan keras oleh Naruto.

~ナルトはサスケへ~

" _Dobe_ , aku juga haus."

Naruto melirik kearah Sasuke, pemuda itu sedang memandangi dirinya yang masih sibuk meneguk air minum.

"Berapa teguk lagi _teme_. Aku kehausan." Ucap Naruto kemudian lanjut meneguk air dalam botol minumnya.

"Bukan! Bibirku yang haus bibirmu... _Kiss me_?"

Wajah Sasuke langsung basah oleh air semburan Naruto yang tersedak.

~ナルトはサスケへ~

"Cukup _dobe_!" Meja di depan Naruto dipukul keras oleh Sasuke, membuat empunya-nya mengernyit keheranan.

" Ada apa sih, _teme_?"

"Cukup _dobe_ , kesabaranku sudah habis. _Usuratonkachi kiss me now_!"

" _TEMEEEE_!"

Berakhir dengan Sasuke yang harus tuli sementara karena teriakan kencang dari Naruto.

~ナルトはサスケへ~

" _Dobe_ kau dapat titipan dari _kaa-san_."

"Mikoto _obaa-san_? Titipan apa?"

"Titip ciuman _dobe_. Kau harus balas pemberian _kaa-san_ dengan ciuman juga... _Kiss me_?"

Mikoto sepertinya harus merawat kening Sasuke yang pulang dengan warna merah akibat 'titipan balasan' Naruto yang mengetuk kening anak bungsunya dengan keras.

"Makanya Sasu- _kun,_ jangan suka merubah omongan _kaa-san_. _Kaa-san_ kan hanya bilang titip salam buat Naru- _chan_?"

Sasuke meng- _glared_ Mikoto yang berusaha menahan tawa.

~ナルトはサスケへ~

" _Dobe_ , sudah kubilang aku benci manis!"

"Cobalah sedikit. Alergimu takkan kumat _teme_ , aku janji." Iris biru Naruto memandang Sasuke penuh harap. "Lagi pula, tubuhkan juga perlu zat manis." Bibir itu kemudian mengerucut.

"Hn. Okey berikan aku sesuatu yang manis."

Naruto berjingkrak kecil kesenangan, " _Yatta..._! _Arigatou_... Aku punya confeito, kau mau warna apa, _teme_?"

Sasuke menyeringai, "Tidak. Aku hanya mau manis langsung dari bibir merahmu, _dobe... Kiss me_?"

Detik berikutnya mulut Sasuke penuh dengan confeito warna-warni yang disumpal oleh Naruto karena kesal.

~ナルトはサスケへ~

"Sasuke?"

"Hn? _Kiss me_?"

"Okey!" Perlahan Naruto memajukan wajahnya mendekat ke wajah Sasuke, mata biru itu setengah terpejam.

"...Oh... Hey aku hanya bercanda Naru-..."

CUP

Ciuman singkat, sekedar menyapukan bibir.

.

.

.

"... Eh? Sasuke? Kau oke?"

"-To?..."

Sasuke terjatuh dari kursinya.

.

.

.

 **The End**

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Omake**

"...Na-Naruto... Kenapa kau me-me-menciumku tadi?" Menelan paksa _saliva_ -nya, Sasuke sedikit mengutuk diri sendiri yang gugup karena ciuman singkat pagi tadi.

"Huh?! Aku hanya mengambil hadiah ulang tahunku." Merasa ada yang aneh, Naruto menyipitkan matanya tajam, curiga. " _Teme_! Jangan bilang kau lupa ulang tahunku hari ini?"

"Tsk! Aku tidak lupa! Kau anggap apa kejeniusanku selama ini?!"

"Lalu kenapa sudah hampir seharian ini kau diam saja?"

"Ini semua salahmu, _dobe_! Kau mengalihkan ingatanku dengan ci-..." Sasuke buru-buru menutup rapat mulut, malu kalau ketahuan lupa ulang tahun kekasih pirangnya hanya karena di benaknya penuh oleh ciuman singkat mereka.

"Jadi, Aku salah apa, _teme_? Bicara yang jelas." Mata biru Naruto semakin menyipit.

"Kau cerewet, _dobe._ Aku akan menarik kembali ciumanmu."

"Huh?"

"Ini yang dinamakan hadiah ulang tahun, _dobe_." Sasuke melangkah mendekat, seringaian terlihat di wajahnya.

"...A-apa maksudmu _teme?_ Jangan membuatku ta _-..._ "

Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya, Sasuke terlebih dahulu menangkup pipi _tan_ itu.

Mencium kedua kelopak mata Naruto,

" _Happy_ "

Mencium hidung,

" _Birthday_ "

Mencium sudut bibir kanan,

" _My_ "

Mencium Sudutkan bibir kiri,

" _Love._ "

Sejenak Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan, menatap kekasihnya yang menunjukan wajah terkejut.

Sekilas tersenyum tipis melihat ekspresi itu. Perlahan wajahnya kembali mendekat, kepalanya dimiringkan, mencari posisi yang nyaman. Tangan kanannya yang sudah berada ditengkuk Naruto mendorong kepala Naruto agar mendekat.

" _Love You,_ Naruto _._ " Sasuke berbisik pelan ketika jarak mereka tinggal beberapa inchi saja, selanjutnya iris malam itu perlahan menutup dan berakhir dengan mencium lembut bibir di depannya.

Iris malam Sasuke kembali membuka ketika jarak mereka mulai sedikit menjauh, ia terkekeh melihat reaksi Naruto yang masih belum bergeming ketika bibir mereka tidak saling menempel lagi.

" _...Dobe?"_ Sasuke melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Naruto. "Ayo ke ramen _Ichiraku_. Aku sudah memesan beberapa mangkuk ramen spesial, teman-teman lain juga pasti sudah menunggu. Ini sebenarnya pesta kejutan, tapi sudahlah. Tak apa kan kalau kuberitahu lebih dahulu?"

Merasa tidak ada reaksi, Sasuke meneliti wajah Naruto dan menyadari ada semburat merah muda tipis di wajah _tan_ itu.

Wajah Sasuke mulai terasa memanas, ia memilih memalingkan wajahnya dan melangkahkan kaki, berjalan terlebih dahulu.

"Sasuke? _"_

Merasa lengannya ditarik, langkah Sasuke terhenti lalu kembali memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap Naruto dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

Tangan Naruto yang tadinya menarik lengan itu, pelahan turun lalu menyentuh telapak tangan Sasuke, kemudian menautkan jemari mereka.

Sela-sela jemari miliknya mengisi sela-sela jemari milik Sasuke.

Naruto mempererat genggaman. " _Arigatou_. _Love you more,_ Sasuke." Cengiran lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

"Hn..." Sasuke menarik genggaman tangan mereka, memaksa Naruto agar mendekat dan memasukan genggaman itu ke dalam saku celananya.

Sempat terkejut, tapi Naruto memilih merapatkan tubuh mereka, mengikuti keinginan Sasuke. Ia lalu tersenyum memperlihatkan barisan gigi putihnya yang rapi, tak lupa tangan yang satunya mengosok belakang lehernya.

" _Dobe..."_

Sasuke kembali memilih mengalihkan pandangan, menyembunyikan rona merah yang terlanjur menjalar dan tak bisa dikontrol.

.

.

.

 **THE END**

* * *

 _Note_ :

 _ **Happy Birthday,**_ **Naruto Uzumaki miliknya Sasuke Uchiha!**

Semoga Fic ini bisa memuaskan _readers_ sekalian.

.

.

.

 _ **Best Regards.**_


End file.
